


waltz of the flowers

by eventxde



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Classical Music, First Meetings, Flight Attendant!Jinhyuk, M/M, Pianist!Wooseok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventxde/pseuds/eventxde
Summary: Thousands of feet above, cloud's lying low, classical notes is all that known."Tchaikovsky. The Nutcracker, Opus 71, Act.2, No. 13. Waltz of the Flowers.""Tangan kirimu menutupi melodinya. Pedalmu. Sangat. Kotor. Staccato-mu terlalu berat, jangan tempelkan jarimu ke tuts seperti itu.""Kau... Siapa?"PS: jangan harap pertanyaannya dibalas.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	waltz of the flowers

_“Panggilan terakhir untuk penumpang pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan SK 718 tujuan Tokyo, harap segera naik ke pesawat udara melalui Gate 6. Sekali lagi…”_

Wooseok berdecak sebal. Sudah lebih dari 20 menit ia menunggu sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya kembali dari toilet, mengeluarkan entah hal apa yang ia makan (atau minum?) semalam. Awalnya, Wooseok memang berniat untuk menunggu. Sengaja. Sekalian menunggu antrian masuknya sepi, pikirnya. Tapi, ia juga tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat di depan muka. 

“Kak! Tunggu!” 

Ah, itu dia. Seratus delapan puluh lima senti, utuh, berlari sambil terkadang tersandung kopernya sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, penampilannya sangat tidak cocok dengan segala gesturnya saat ini. Tapi, begitulah Choi Byungchan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa dia memang ‘bayi’ yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

Wooseok _being Wooseok_ , tentu tidak menunggunya. Dua detik mereka beradu pandang, Wooseok langsung mengarahkan langkahnya ke pintu masuk. Disusul oleh Byungchan yang mengekorinya (dengan napas yang terengah-engah), tentunya.

“Selamat datang di SK, bisa dibantu _nomor seat-nya_?”

Wooseok melepas masker yang sebelumnya ia gunakan, lalu tersenyum formal kepada pramugari tersebut. Gestur formal yang menandakan: tidak, terima kasih. Setelah duduk, ia pun menyimpan tasnya di bawah kursi dan mengenakan airpod yang telah terhubung dengan ponselnya. Lantunan minor berirama tiga perempat mengalir dalam inderanya. Jendela disisinya terbuka. Semburat merah matahari yang telah setengah terganti memaksa untuk menyapa meski dihalangi awan tebal. Jika disuruh memilih satu hal yang paling dibencinya setelah sekian banyak penerbangan yang ia lalui, Wooseok akan memilih hujan. Hujan berarti awan. Awan berarti guncangan. Ia benci guncangan.

“Sumpah tadi toilet rame banget, mana tempat titip kopernya penuh. Lagian gue juga ngapain ya Kak, bawa-bawa koper ke toilet? Harusnya kan titip—” omongan tanpa hentinya itu terpaksa terputus saat ia menarik napas untuk memasukkan kopernya dalam bagasi kabin. Tidak ada satu detik setelah ia berhasil memasukkannya, berlanjut, “lo aja. Ih, dengerin gue dulu kenapa, sih?”

“Tadi gue udah bilang titip aja kopernya. Tapi lo keburu lari ke toilet, kelewat sakit perut?”

Byungchan menggumamkan maaf sambil tertawa. Kursi business class di pesawat ini tertata dalam susunan 1 2 1, dimana kursinya dan Byungchan terpisah oleh lorong kabin. 

(sedikit rahasia: Wooseok memang meminta kepada petugas check in untuk memisahkan mereka, karena terkadang Byungchan sedikit terlalu forte untuk Wooseok yang menginginkan pianissimo, setidaknya selama penerbangan).

Sebuah nampan berisikan gelas-gelas minuman membuyarkan lamunan Wooseok. 

“Mau minum sesuatu?”

Wooseok mengambil segelas _apple juice_ dan mengucapkan terima kasih, sambil kembali melihat ke arah jendela. Pemandangannya mulai bergerak selaras dengan putaran roda pesawat. Ia menarik rasa congkaknya yang berpikir bahwa ia akan mendapatkan ketenangan yang ia butuhkan saat teriakan Byungchan menyeruak ke dalam inderanya.

“Lee Jinhyuk?!”

**

_“Karena buruknya cuaca, pesawat ini akan mengalami turbulensi. Silahkan pakai sabuk pengaman Anda dan tetap duduk sampai tanda kenakan sabuk pengaman dipadamkan. Terima kasih.”_

Jinhyuk kembali mengulangi kalimatnya dalam Bahasa Jepang, sesuatu yang sudah bisa ia lakukan dengan mata tertutup. Guncangan yang semakin kencang mengharuskan para awak kabin duduk di tempat mereka—termasuk Jinhyuk yang kini tengah memasang sabuk pengamannya. Sial, pikirnya, gue nggak kenal siapapun yang tugas di depan.

Namun, pembicaraan beberapa rekan pramugarinya membuatnya membuka telinga lebih lebar.

_“Hey, isn’t that Kim Wooseok?”_

_“Which one, which one?”_

_“The one with Dior knitwear and round glasses. I knew that I’ve seen him somewhere…”_

Nama itu menyentil sesuatu di balik pikiran Jinhyuk. Ah, orang yang datang bersama Byungchan. Setelah pertemuan tak terduganya dengan si ‘bayi kita bersama’—julukan Byungchan jaman SMA, ia sempat berkenalan dengan orang itu. Sebutan namanya pun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dan bisikan tipis berisikan ‘Kim Wooseok’ (yang sebenarnya Jinhyuk pun tidak ingat, sampai mendengar gossip teman-temannya).

_“Oh, I know him! The one who passed out in the middle of that famous music competition, right?”_ salah satu menyahut, sedikit terlalu keras untuk bergosip. Benar saja, dua lainnya langsung menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir, “tapi, kasihan nggak, sih. Maksudku dia harus tetap tampil padahal dia lagi nggak fit. Sampai pingsan gitu.”

_“A friend of mine was there, but he told me that Wooseok's fine before the competition.”_

Jinhyuk merasa bersalah, menjadi antara ada dan tiada dalam pembicaraan ini. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya tidak bisa bohong. Pandangannya jadi mengarah ke tiga perempuan yang ada di sisi lain pesawat—posisinya saat ini ada disebrang pintu masuk, dan mereka bertiga berhadapan tepat di sebelah pintu. Untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya, ia bersyukur pendengarannya cukup baik.

_“And?”_

“Banyak orang bilang _he’s doing it for fame._ ”

_“No way! I don’t think he’s the type to do something like that.”_

“Siapa tahu? Dia udah nggak muda lagi _and if it’s a way to climb up the fame—_ ”

Demi Tuhan. Kalau ia mati saat ini, ia akan jadi arwah penasaran yang menghantui ketiga pramugari itu, sekaligus orang yang baru saja memencet bel. Dengan berat hati ia pun melepas sabuk pengaman dan melangkahkan kakinya ke penumpang tersebut.

**

Pandangannya buram. Wooseok sama sekali tidak punya kesadaran akan sekelilingnya. Satu hal yang ia yakini adalah seisi perutnya menyesak keluar dan kini sudah ada di ujung indera pengecapnya. Pria itu meraba sekelilingnya. Berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu untuk menopang tubuhnya. Satu kata berputar-putar di kepalanya. _Toilet. Toilet. Toilet_.

_“Hey, are you okay, Sir?”_ sebuah suara berat memecah satu titik konsentrasinya. Wooseok hampir terhuyung jatuh, namun berhasil tertahan oleh satu cengkraman halus yang cukup kuat dari si empunya suara, “nggak seharusnya kamu melepas seatbelt ditengah turbulensi seperti ini.”

Jinhyuk baru saja selesai melayani penumpang di belakang Wooseok—pemencet bel yang hampir ia hantui, dan sedang bersemangat kembali mendengarkan rumpi ketiga rekannya sampai ia melihat Wooseok sedang bersusah payah bangkit dari kursinya. Bayi pengikutnya sudah tertidur pulas di kursi sebelah. Seluruh badan pria itu bergetar. Jinhyuk bersyukur refleksnya cukup cepat dan bisa menahan tubuh ramping itu sebelum wajahnya mencium karpet pesawat. Kali ini nggak hanya badannya yang terlihat salah di mata Jinhyuk. Pucat. Wooseok sangat pucat. Bibirnya terbuka, berusaha merangkai. Yang pada akhirnya berhasil walaupun setengahnya udara. 

“Tolong, toilet… Muntah…”

Informasi itu membuat tangan Jinhyuk dengan sigap lebih kuat mengangkat Wooseok dari posisinya, membantunya bergegas mengeluarkan segala isi yang sudah mengancam keluar. 

“Udah?” tanya Jinhyuk saat keduanya telah kembali ke kursi Wooseok, atentif. Yang lebih muda hanya menggerakkan kepalanya pelan, mengiyakan. 

“Punya obat penenang, kan?”

Wooseok terdiam. Kalau Jinhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya di kata obat, ia tidak akan bingung. Penenang? Darimana—

“Aku yakin tadi bukan mual biasa. Ambil obatmu, aku akan ambilkan air.”

Langkah kakinya telah memasuki _pantry_. Diujung matanya, ketiga rekannya masih sibuk bergosip, namun kali ini mereka fokus dalam satu layar yang menunjukkan sebuah hall, dan, _grand piano_? Suaranya tidak terdengar karena handphone itu terhubung dengan headset. Ah, peduli apa. Jinhyuk hanya berharap mereka cukup sadar untuk mengatur jaringan ponsel itu dalam mode pesawat. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan nyawanya karena rumpi tanpa dasar.

__

__

Aliran air dingin membuyarkan pikirannya. Gelasnya terisi terlalu penuh. Jinhyuk pun berdecak sebal dan membereskan hasil keteledorannya itu. Melihat Wooseok, bohong kalau ia tidak kasihan. Pasti ada hal yang membuatnya pingsan di tengah kompetisi seperti itu. Dan setelah melihat kondisinya malam ini, Wooseok pasti tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Mungkin itu bukan urusan gue, pikir Jinhyuk. Tak biasanya ia peduli dengan hal seperti ini, tapi yang kali ini beda. Pria itu pun menghela napas dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pikirannya jauh-jauh. 

“Silahkan.” 

Jemari lentik Wooseok menerima gelas dari genggaman Jinhyuk. “Terima kasih…?”

Terdapat celah kehampaan dalam nada Wooseok, yang baru dapat dicerna oleh Jinhyuk beberapa saat kemudian.

“Jinhyuk. Lee Jinhyuk.”

“Terima kasih, Jinhyuk.”

Saat ia kembali ke tempatnya semula, Jinhyuk pun tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya. 

“Hei, boleh lihat video yang tadi?”

(Jinhyuk berani sumpah, butuh ratusan kertas untuk mencatat jumlah orang yang pernah menyebut namanya selama ia hidup. Tapi, baru kali ini rasanya sangat utuh.)

**

_“Para penumpang yang terhormat, kita telah mendarat di Bandara Internasional Narita. Mohon tetap duduk sampai pesawat berhenti dengan sempurna dan tanda kenakan sabuk pengaman dipadamkan. Terima kasih. Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived—”_

Wooseok membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan pesawatnya kembali terguncang saat rodanya bergulir menyatu dengan aspal. Pusingnya hilang, mualnya juga telah terpuaskan. Byungchan sibuk dengan headsetnya yang terlilit pada seatbelt yang ia kenakan, entah bagaimana caranya. Ia pun berberes dan mengambil tasnya. Hari ini ia berniat untuk turun terlebih dahulu, berbanding terbalik dengan kebiasaannya untuk menunggu semua penumpang turun. Namun, ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

“Kita keluar duluan, ya, Chan.”

“Tumben?” yang lebih muda merespon, tapi tidak mendapatkan tanggapan lebih jauh.

Tepat saat tanda kenakan sabuk pengaman itu mati, Wooseok mengangkat tasnya dan berdiri. Ia membiarkan Byungchan berjalan di depannya, lalu mengikutinya di belakang.

“Jinhyuk, sampai ketemu!” Byungchan menepuk pundak Jinhyuk. Yang semalam, pikir Wooseok. “You have my number, right. Jangan lupa kontak.”

Pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Setelah itu, senyumnya berpindah ke Wooseok. Baru saja ia ingin mengalihkan pandangannya tidak peduli (karena siapa, sih, yang tidak mau cari perhatian pada Wooseok?), tiba-tiba Jinhyuk menahan pundaknya.

“Tchaikovsky. The Nutcracker, Opus 71, Act.2, No. 13. Waltz of the Flowers.” 

Lagu itu. Wooseok sangat benci lagu itu. Lagu yang beberapa waktu ini terus berputar di kepalanya. Lagu wajib dari kompetisi waktu itu. Kenapa bisa—

“Tangan kirimu menutupi melodinya. Pedalmu. Sangat. Kotor. _Staccato_ -mu terlalu berat, jangan tempelkan jarimu ke tuts seperti itu,” lanjutnya. Tanpa sekali pun menggubris raut wajah Wooseok yang penuh tanya, “jujur, aku tidak bisa komentar karena itu sangat hancur. Tenangkan dirimu. Paleczny tidak akan tahan mendengar permainan seperti itu.”

Banyak sekali pertanyaan. Hal itu terpampang nyata di mata Wooseok. Paleczny. Salah satu juri di kompetisi internasional. Bagaimana Jinhyuk tahu tentang orang itu. Tchaikovsky. Pedal. Staccato. Ia ingin sekali bertanya, tentu saja. Tapi semua itu terhalang karena orang-orang yang menunggu dibelakangnya. _Sial, harusnya aku keluar terakhir saja seperti biasanya_ , gerutu pria itu. Ia menatap lurus ke arah yang lebih tinggi. Seluruh rasa penasarannya ia rangkum dalam satu pertanyaan. 

“Kau… siapa?”

(dan pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.)

**Author's Note:**

> tmi: the announcement was written based on memory—it’s real. if you find something familiar, voila!
> 
> find me on twitter: @brightlikestars


End file.
